


Excuses, Excuses

by wyvernsongs



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Secret Identity, daily planet crew, feat. Perry White's temper, from an outside POV Clark really isn't the best employee, what a slacker that CK but for some reason he always gets the great stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernsongs/pseuds/wyvernsongs
Summary: Clark really needs to come up with something better than "I need to use the restroom" for when he needs to duck out of work. People are starting to notice.





	Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, someone's bound to notice the restroom excuse. 
> 
> Also this has been sitting in my folders for months, might as well post it, right? Enjoy.

Clark jumped from where he was sitting at his desk typing away when a loud noise of something being slammed at his desk occurred.

"Uhh--chief!" Clark started, darting from his computer screen to his boss' face. He awkwardly clasped his hands in his lap and hunched forward slightly, slouching.

"Fibre, Kent." Perry White started.

"Um?" Clark intelligently inquired.

"You're always on the damn pot, Kent, you're obviously constipated." Perry slid the bottle of fibre closer to his employee.

Clark ignored Lois snickering at him from the desk beside him.

"Sir, this-this isn't really...necessary...."

"You know what's not necessary, Kent?"

Clark had a feeling he was going to be informed.

"You being paid by the damn hour if you spend most of my damn time on the goddamn toilet, Kent!! Fix your damn digestive tract, this has gotten far too ridiculous!" Perry's voice had gotten louder, as usual, and was carrying to the rest of his coworkers who stopped working to watch Clark get chewed out.

Clark felt his ears turning red and he pushed his glasses up on his face for something to do with his hands.

Lois was full on laughing beside him, now, doing a bad job of covering it up with her hands.

"You know what's not helping, Kent?"

Clark was pretty sure this question was going to be answered.

"Your damn posture! You hunching over like that all the time is bad for your bowels!"

Clark's brows furrowed, "Sir...?"

"Sit up!" Mr. White barked, "I know your mother taught you better!"

These words made Clark sit up straight, with a frown on his lips.

"How do you expect to represent my newspaper if you can't be assertive? I know you have this shy disposition but you have to get over yourself! You don't have to have this damn job if you wanted to be a reclusive desk jockey! Square your damn shoulders like a man!"

Clark sighed and squared his shoulders.

"And another thing--you're representing Daily Planet. You look like you shopped in my dad's closet. My dad is a large man who is chronically blind."

"I don't see the problem with what I wear," Clark started petulantly, "...sir." He added when he got a blank look from his boss.

"With what you wear? It looks two sizes too big! I'll email you the name of a tailor, son. It's time to be professional. And another thing--you're late all the damn time! You know what?"

Clark mentally sighed.

"It's not your time you're wasting, no! It's mine! Get your shit together, Kent!!" Perry finished, turned, "And all of you slackers! Get back to work!" He bellowed louder at the audience they had gained, and left to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> "Actually, I stuck my head in the john to see if CK was alright, but the stalls were all empty." 
> 
> "Where else would he be, Jimmy? Must have gotten the wrong restroom, Smallville is too straight-laced to duck out of work."
> 
> "Huh. Must have."
> 
> \--
> 
> May turn into a series of Clark trying his best to be "normal" and also him using his powers for the most mundane things.
> 
> **Edit: this is a finished work. Originally called "Adventures of Clark Doing His Best" because I thought that I'd maybe do a little drabble series, but I decided I like this alone. :)


End file.
